jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Julius Thrain
Summary Julius Thrain was a Dark Templar of the Sith who lived during 350 ABY, a direct ancestor of the Sith Lord Celrax Thrain who reigned during 4000 ABY. Julius was the Hand of the Sith Master Na'lim Vita'lua, whom later left the Sith, and Julius went on to become the Fist of the Sith Triumvirate. He was known to be powerful in the Force as well as the blade. Origins Julius Thaddius Thrain was born upon Criton's Point, a small planet that was at the time quarantined somewhere within the Myto Sector of the Outer Rim, within Imperial Remnant Space. The small scientist's settlement the only place of inhabitance upon the planet, Julius grew to be a questioning, knowledgable boy, yet he grew with what could be considered a disorder; a desire to hurt, and cause pain to others. As he grew up, he would intentionally disturb other children, breaking their possessions and stealing from them, telling them lies and intentionally hurtful weaves, and beat them with blunt objects. At the age of eight, he was already showing signs of intellectual development; and he would pass far beyond his peers, and eventually gave way to greater, more destructive methods of annoyance. Though the people of the settlement had already forbidden Julius of any sharp objects, he soon learned to create shanks and other such objects from materials scattered around the science base, and learned to assemble deadly chemicals within the base. Soon enough, several other children in the base were reported fatally wounded, burned and stabbed, and Julius would then stand in the doorway, a grim, sadistic smirk upon his face, the method of pain held in his hand. Eventually, his parents abandoned him there, and he would be locked within a cell. By the age of ten, Julius had grown a bitter hatred for the galaxy, and would simply sit within the darkness, darkly brooding. Yet Julius never thought to kill himself; for Thrain was incapable of self-pity. He was of something more, something far more sinister, far more hurtful. The other people of the settlement soon ignored him other than the few times a day they provided him with bread and water. Once, finally, a psychologist entered the room with Julius upon his eleventh birthday. As the man talked to him, in increasingly condescending tones; telling him of a future in which Thrain would lead a life of eternal solitude. The boy snapped out of control, and stood within the room, suddenly gripping powers the uneducated in the ways of the Force would call ethereal, superhuman abilities, and choked the man to death without physical contact. Julius progressed to near-insanity, an incandescent rage, and stormed through the settlement, destroying and killing of his will, yet oddly he selected children and infants for the more gruesome deaths; he would break their legs then beat them to death with blunt objects as they squirmed along the ground. His unnatural abilities provided his entertainment to be near limitless, for he would hide himself from sight within the shadows, and exercise his power. This lasted for a year, and eventually, the settlement was in tatters. By twelve, Thrain had caused havoc, and he was feeling better than he thought possible, with such power at his fingertips. And yet.. he yearned for more. A brutal, conquering wanderlust swept over him, and he stepped out into the galaxy, to maim, rend, tear as he willed. Four years later, he has finally discovered his true way to power; and he would intend to grip it with both arms outstretched. Evolution Upon a fateful day as Julius walked the plains of Tython in his Mandalorian battle-armour, which he had killed a man to acquire, he met Celia Ardell, an alleged Dark Side adept. He questioned her casually; before eventually persuading her to introduce him to her master, Na'lim Vita'lua. Soon enough he was recruited as a Dark Jedi, and travelled with them to the Dark Jedi Temple upon Sorrus. Upon talking with the Dark Master, Vita'lua, he supposed that his brutish ways were over, and he would take the pursuit of knowledge; as he had always dreamed of taking. Thus, he became the Apprentice of Lady Ardell and devoted himself to the ways of the Dark Side, learning with extreme efficiency and speed. Soon enough he well overtook his peers and even his master in the ways of knowledge and combat, and when the Dark Jedi became the True Sith, he was given access to the arts of Sith Alchemy and Magic, mainly the aspects of Sorcery which he would strive to master. He excelled in the fields; it was what Thrain lived for. He would sit in the archives for months on end, studying, sleeping, training himself with the blade of his forefathers, Celrax' crimson hilt. This occupied all of his time; and he cared little for the other Sith, devoted to his tasks of knowledge. He had no time for his Master and Lady; for she was behind Julius in both knowledge and power, and would remain so in his eyes indefinetely. However, Julius afforded his Lady and his Masters, his only superiors in his eyes, the utmost respect and servitude. He was a man of serving yet leading, and talented he was in both regards. Soon enough, he was appointed the Left Hand of Sith Master Na'lim Vita'lua, and lead many groups upon difficult tasks with success and proficiency. Thus, his path to true mastery of the Force was near so long as the Sith Master lived; and he would intend to keep it that way. Culture In the eyes of Julius Thrain, the excellence of taste in fine arts, high culture, was everything. Though he had aggressive tendencies, Thrain would strive to be cultured; to be elegant, though in battle these things are quickly lost to him to give way to his more brutish, sadistic attitude. Unfortunately, he could not share it with the other Sith; this was what troubled him greatly during his time as an apprentice of the dark. Attempts to do so with the Jedi were useless; for his temptation of bloodshed overtook his culture. He would strive to reform the True Sith as the faction he associated with came to be named, and to exercise this enterprise. Prelude to Ascension Following the Circle of Chains in which Julius and Craft Lorr were the victors, Lord Aeon had called upon them to go with him; for after the fall of Zao Mori and the abandonment of Na'lim Vita'lua and E'derron Minoa, the Sith Masters, the New Generation of the Sith had to be built up once again. They required the most wise and the most strong of the Sith to become Warriors, to support the leading of the Sith into a new, greater age, to pursue new horizons; and to rebuild strongholds lost eons and generations past. Julius excelled in these Trials; Lord Aeon had tailored them so that they would test Thrain's capability of the Force, rather than knowledge; though to Julius, neither mattered. His determination and will would overcome all obstacles in his mind. First; the Trial of Fire. Lord Aeon entombed Julius within solid crystal, as a pillar of fire rose within; Julius' robes were quickly scorched, and he was forced to reach deep within himself; the very core of his being, to bring out energies of the Force and to protect himself in ways that the young Apprentice would never have thought possible. He succeeded; banishing the flames from his being, though the immense energy this required had drained him. It was not over yet however; as Aeon mounted pure Dark Side energy and blasted it forth, Julius was caught dead-on; sent hurtling through the air. He slid along the ground and would have descended into the abyss to his untimely death, had he not constructed muscle implants within his right arm the very day before. As he gripped the ledge whose connected stone fell down into the unknown dark expanse reaching for untold miles beneath him, the implants did their job; the various cybernetics within the metal alloy components attached to his arm pumped various fluids into his veins and muscle tissue, giving him renewed strength and vitality. Julius pulled himself up from the ledge, just in time to see Craft Lorr become pelted by incredible degrees of heat and energy, almost being burned alive before his eyes. However, Lorr too overcame it, though he was nearly slain; For Lorr excelled in swordsmanship, not the many realms of the Force. Immediately afterwards came the Trial of Ice, in which Thrain and Lorr became inexplicably condensed and stuck within pillars of unbreakable ice, and would have to break their way out with the Force alone. Julius saw through this trial immediately; he would have to connect with Lorr and channel his energy were they to stand a chance. Julius reached over, and connected with Craft; his powers immediately at hand, they shot into Lorr's body, and Lorr's shot into Thrain's; untold masses of collective power and energy forming at the base of his palms. He and Craft set their arms at length, pressed against the cool ice; and the Force began to flow outwards, to coalesque in the centre of the cold matter; it built up and built up, before finally exploding outwards; and the ice gradually fell away, Julius falling with it to his knees, thoroughly drained of all his Force capability. Yet he was not yet finished. The Trial of Battle, Lord Aeon said, was the final one of all; yet to Julius, this would prove to be the least difficult. Though weakened, he was still a match for any man with the blade, and he took to Aeon with darting, quick, precise movements; quickly finding openings and exploiting them, defeating his Master. Next, he came to Lucien Drex'an, the Jedi Master-turned-Sith Lord. He defeated him too, and Craft Lorr repeated this process. The Apprentices fell to their knees before Aeon, and thus, Julius Thrain was proclaimed Dark Templar of the Sith Empire. The Templar's Path Julius Thrain had always aspired to greater things; to new horizons, to a path that was beyond the lesser. As he had ascended to the rank of Sith Templar the power of the Force flowed through him, and he felt he could conquer the galaxy with a flick of his wrist. Yet, despite this lust to destroy, desolate and decimate, he continued to serve his Lord and Master, Vexar Aeon, and the Triumvirate, and he felt he would do so to the death. And yet, Julius had always kept things to himself; he would plot his ascension, his prime of life without end. Thrain's concept of this ascension catered for no other than himself, and though Julius was a man of his word and honour, he felt he would one day break this as the lust for power grew. He took Vita'luas armour that the once-Dark Lord left behind, and he had sealed it within a great cave that he had found within a distant forest upon Sorrus. Here, he would excavate a large chamber using the Force, and construct a granite sarcophagus. Within the sarcophagus he placed the Armour of Vita'lua, and he sealed it for what he felt was forever more. Casting a curse upon the cave that would berate any entity whom entered it with such dark energies they would soon lose their sanity and attempt to end their own lives, he exited, covering the enterance with a great boulder and casting an illusion across the area; it appeared and felt nothing more than a normal forest hill. Satisfied, Julius returned to the temple. The Pursuit of Knowledge Julius Thrain sat within the deep ebon halls of stone that served as his keep, a place of solitude and complacency that had served him for so long, that which he had spent so long carving deep into the mountains of Sorrus, with such infallible precision, care and beauty that he would admire his work for as long as he lived. For these halls were more than just a home, a sanctuary; here his memories took on a true form, a physical shape. The Dark Templar would sit within his realm for days, simply watching as the halls of his sanctum became the halls of memory and meditation. Yet Julius, that night, had come for a different purpose, a new purpose. He bore with him the armour of Vita'lua, the Dark Lord that had left the so-called 'True' Sith for unknown realms, and behind him floated another; an artifact of immense power, of immense knowledge. His other hand bore a vial of blood that shone a deep crimson in the great mirror that he had erected within his chamber, an artifact of a malignant grace in itself. These artifacts he placed in front of him as he sat to compose his thoughts, and around him his materials began to take place. His many books that piled to the ceiling of his chamber meant little to Thrain now; merely objects of sentimentality in comparison to his new gifts, his many illustrations and articles he had drawn and wrote himself that displayed every creature he could think of down to a molecular level he held in the same regard. Thrain sat within his study, setting down the armour that he bore with such reverency, one might have thought it divine as the Holocron of Vexar Aeon floated to rest upon the table in front of him. The Dark Templar let out a long breath that coiled around the many pillars of his sanctum, visual to the eye; for a deadly cold pervaded this place that the man placed within his thoughts so dearly. Julius began to take in the vast knowledge of the Holocron, though as he knew the process would take him years. The blood of Vexar Aeon he placed within his many materials of alchemy, for what use he had only begun to devise. The Dark Templar began to absorb the knowledge of the holocron, he began to the study the armour.. his first step upon the pursuit of knowledge, a pursuit that would never end. His knowledge grew, and thus, his power grew; yet Thrain required more. New horizons opened to Thrain, his subjects already loyal, already willing for his cause. He felt would quench their thirst soon enough, and supplement his own in the process. He would wait before the conquer; for in Julius' life, nothing needed to be rushed. As the plot, as some would call it, came together, a purpose in the galaxy, a purpose for the Sith began to take form in the recesses of the Templar's consciousness. No more squabbled they in their bloody civil war, for he felt his wisdom pervaded all. Yet he was patient. And he would wait, in earnest. A Child of Power "Ah, the plan falls into place so neatly." - Julius Thrain, as he plotted the fall of the Triumvirate. Julius entered his halls once again, the child of Craft Lorr and Celia Ardell, Raquar, enveloped in his dark embrace. Thrain smiled to himself as he spoke to the child, setting the boy down upon the small carpet. The Holocron of Vexar Aeon floated to the Templar's hand, and he bent, placing it in front of the curious gaze of the infant. A sneer crept into the man's elegant features as he watched this child that was not his owns' small hands glide along the surface of this artifact that was far beyond the mind of even the most intelligent species within the vastness of space, this boy that held so much promise in the eyes of this cruel mentor, this servitor that so finely wove the threads of the Dark Side. This child had been taken into the Dark Templar's care long before such a thing was necessary for a Master taking an Apprentice; for indeed, Thrain had little intention of return. So easily was Lady Ardell persuaded.. and the father's anger shall hold no bounds, the man thought with a grin. Time was relative, and he would bend it thus. Personality and Traits Julius Thrain was charismatic in his leadership and quick to take control of the situation for the needs of the True Sith, and later, the Sith Triumvirate. In the presence of superiors he would revere to them in the most sincere, servitory manner and would cater to their every request; and his ability to complete tasks was unquestioned. He exercised extreme determinance and patience; he would leave no task undone and if he failed, he would supplement it in some way through useful information he gained or some other asset that would be of use to his Lords, Masters and general superiors. Thrain had no particular special ability or power; he was naturally talented in the regards he wished. His knowledge of the Force was vast even when young, and he would cut no corners in his pursuit of knowledge; and through knowledge comes power. Possessions Thrain possessed the crimson hilt of his ancestry, the hilt of the Sith Lord Celrax Thrain whom slew countless Jedi with it around the time of 4000 ABY. He had found the blade once his power had grown, and he overcame the protectors of it within a Korriban tomb. It was as if the hilt had called to him; and he was it's master. He also possessed customary Sith battle-armour that was seldom worn by his brethren, and in times of war he would wear a full helmet, and his long black robes would be worn upon the armour. Thrain seldom used other possessions; such things were arbitrary for a keeper of knowledge. Category:Characters